


Ángel traieso

by Mslyth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mslyth/pseuds/Mslyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass y Balthazar sólos en una habitación de motel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ángel traieso

Bueeeno, la verdad no se de donde salió esto, no si se de Mayca, ella dijo que era bueno y Kit queria un fic con extra sexo (metafora de extra queso) y el jared muso queria trabajar...no trabaja en lo que debe pero bueno, aqui salio...

Gracias a Mayca y a girlj2 por la ayuda, en serio niñas muchas muchas gracias.

 

y ahora me voy a ver suckerpunch que se me hace tardeeeeee

 

-¿Podrías dejar de moverte?- escupió exasperado Castiel viendo al ángel vestido de negro andar de un lado a otro de la habitación de motel de carretera, hurgando entre los cajones y metiendo la nariz en cada bolsa que los hermanos Winchester muy confiadamente dejaron en la habitación.

-Estos críos no tienen nada divertido para entretenerse…libro, libro, cosa extraña que no sé qué sea…- Castiel sonrió con sorna, ya quería ver la cara de Dean cuando llegara a encontrar sus cosas regadas por la habitación.- ¿Es que nunca descansan? Todo lo que tienen está relacionado con algún fenómeno.

-No todo.- Dijo el ojiazul sentándose junto a la cabecera de la cama que deducía era de Sam, ya que era la que no tenía millones de cosas encima como si fuera un campo de batalla.- también tienen comida.

-Uno no se entretiene con la comida, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿qué me ponga a clasificar enlatados?- dijo el ángel de ojos grises mientras sacudía una lata de crema batida.-Estos chicos están desperdiciando la oportunidad de obtener la información que desean sobre el arma que puede destruir definitivamente a Eve.

Castiel soltó una risita, él sabía cómo se entretenían los Winchester con la crema batida, aún recuerda la cara sonrojada de Sam cuando Dean mencionó “eso” delante de él.

-¿Qué?- al ver la expresión picara y algo avergonzada del hombre de gabardina supo exactamente ‘cómo’ mataban el aburrimiento los hermanitos.- Vaya…era absolutamente de esperarse.

Una sonrisa malévola cruzó el rostro del mayor sin dejar de mirar fijamente al distraído ángel que jugueteaba con el cenicero grabado que encontró en la mesilla de noche.

-¿Sabes algo Cass? Acabo de cambiar de opinión, estoy siendo demasiado benévolo con estos chicos.- el castaño levantó la mirada casi indignado, ¿o sea que los estaba dejando botados?

–Creo que voy a ponerle un precio a mi valiosa colaboración- Sentenció Balthazar dando por terminado su discurso.

-Te advierto que no voy a dejar que ninguno de esos dos idiotas empeñe su alma, ya suficiente han tenido que…- la carcajada estridente del mayor le interrumpió. -¿De qué te ríes?

-¿En verdad crees que a mí me interesan esas almas? No amigo, yo solo quiero mercancía de calidad, ¿para que querría yo un par de almas destrozadas por haber sido torturadas a mas no poder?...es sorprendente que esos chicos puedan mantenerse en pie con la cantidad de mierda que traen dentro.- y el mismo Castiel lo había pensado, era de admirarse la fortaleza que les daba el amor que sentían uno por otro…un ser humano común y corriente no sería capaz de sobrevivir ni por la mitad de…

-No Cass, el precio es algo tan simple y sencillo que podrás pagarlo tú mismo…es más, quiero que lo pagues tú. Justo ahora.- Ordenó el mayor con una sonrisa y empujando con su mano abierta el pecho del otro hasta dejarlo de espaldas contra la cabecera metálica, mientras que su otra mano se arrastraba por el edredón buscando una de las tantas cosas que botó hace un momento mientras sacaba las pertenencias de los Winchester

-pero qué…- a Castiel se le cortó la voz cuando sintió la tela fría resbalarse por sus muñecas, atándolas a través de los barrotes y dejándolas inmóviles por completo.  
–Balthazar no es gracioso.

-oh sí que lo es, deberías verte ahora ¿estás asustado?- y Castiel quiso decir que sí, porque la verdad estaba bastante espantado, tenía una ligera idea de lo que estaba planeando el retorcido de su ex amigo, pero la verdad no pensaba que él fuera un buen objetivo para…pues para eso.

 

\- Pero estas muy tenso pequeño, te necesito relajado para esto o no va a ser  
divertido.

Y sin más ni más la mano de Balthazar fue a dar directamente a la entrepierna de su presa, frotándola ligeramente por encima de la ropa, logrando que los ojos azules del cautivo se abrieran como si quisieran salirse de sus cuencas.

-¿te gusta verdad? – preguntó el mayor viendo como los ojos aterrados de Castiel se tornaban un poco vidriosos al tiempo que su mano acunaba los testículos bajo el pantalón de vestir, sintiendo como, efectivamente, para el más joven no era del todo desagradable, al menos eso es lo que decía su polla creciendo poco a poco al compás de sus caricias.

 

\- No respondas si no quieres…yo sé que estas disfrutando esto. – y Castiel quería decir que no, para nada, en absoluto, que él quería irse de allí y que no volvería hasta que regresaran los cazadores para hablar exclusivamente de negocios, de que armas podrían utilizar para acabar con Eve y sobre todo como es que este pedazo de pervertido sucio y traidor podía ayudarlos…pero no encontró su voz, es más ni siquiera encontraba aire suficiente para respirar con normalidad por lo que había empezado a medio jadear.

Abrió los ojos, que no sabía que había cerrado, cuando sintió la mano de su ex amigo detenerse, haciéndole sentir extrañamente decepcionado. Tal vez el muy infeliz solo quería jugarle una broma y ahora lo iba a dejar con las…

-Eres un buen espectáculo Cass- dijo el mayor bajando la cremallera de los pantalones del ojiazul y haciendo a un lado la ropa interior, permitiendo que su polla se liberara erguida, roja y húmeda, dilatando las pupilas grises de Balthazar y casi obligándolo a babear sobre su nuevo juguete.

– Es bueno ver como tu cara se vuelve un poco roja y llena de una capa fina de sudor – la mano de Balthazar aferró la polla de Castiel firmemente, haciendo que este involuntariamente diera un respingo, que se reflejó en una sonrisa del mayor, que comenzó a mover su mano de forma lenta y desesperante.

\- Me encantaría follarte toda la noche- le susurró sobre los labios, provocando que el cuerpo del menor temblara sin dejar de mover su mano, sintiendo como la polla de Castiel daba un nuevo respingo y él mismo suspiraba rebotando su aliento cálido contra el labio inferior de Balthazar.

\- Descubrir a la puta en celo que hay detrás de esa cara de niño remilgado y frígido que pones todo el tiempo.- Castiel apretaba los ojos y no paraba de chupar y morder salvajemente su propio labio inferior para evitar jadear y demostrar que estaba disfrutando de todo aquello, aunque a esas alturas era más que evidente que el pulgar de Balthazar rozando la punta de su polla era una experiencia digna de vivirse…y de disfrutarse.

-Dios…- suspiró el ojiazul cuando Balthazar aumentó el ritmo, rindiéndose a su peso y colgando hacia atrás su cabeza, forzando a sus atados brazos a sostenerle, había empezado a envestir involuntariamente contra la mano de su captor, sentía como si estuviera envuelto en llamas y aun así sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero las palabras de Balthazar rebotaban en alguna parte de él que le hacía abandonarse y perderse en las sensaciones de su cuerpo que se exacerbaban a medida que el otro abría la boca.

Balthazar sonrió notando como su juguete perdía el control, sintiendo como sus testículos se contraían cada vez más seguido, indicándole a la mano que proporcionaba placer al ángel guerrero que estaba haciendo algo bien, y que pronto obtendría su recompensa.

\- Me necesitas tanto Cass…- susurró de nuevo, notando como el cuerpo debajo de su toque se estremecía y serpenteaba desesperado- es evidente que estas reventando de placer…- las mejillas del ojiazul se colorearon más ante la afirmación, porque era cierta, jamás había sentido algo así.- Ni cuando te besuqueaste con la zorra de Meg estuviste a tal grado de abandono… ¿verdad?

-Cállate.- a pesar de que lo dijo como una orden había sonado a súplica, más o menos el tono que usaría si hubiera dicho lo que realmente quería, algo como ‘sigue hablando, no te detengas’…más o menos, así que afortunadamente su compañero lo entendió.

-Te doy tanto placer Castiel, nadie puede hacerte sentir esto que te estoy provocando ahora, ¿verdad? …- la cadera del ángel atado empezó a moverse de forma más errática mientras jadeaba cada vez con más ansias, mientras la mano de Balthazar subía y bajaba más rápido, haciendo a Castiel morderse los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar.

– Córrete Castiel, déjate ir…anda, vamos, córrete, ahora…- Y el cuerpo del ojiazul obedeció, simplemente echó la cabeza hacia atrás y con un lloriqueo estrangulado, se derramó entre los dedos de Balthazar, temblando contra su mano y jadeando carente de aire, sintiendo su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Balthazar acariciaba el cabello de su chico empapado en sudor mientras éste dejaba de temblar y luchaba por volver a respirar con normalidad, cuando los irises azules se centraron en sus ojos con una expresión confusa entre querer golpearlo, prenderse de su cuello y estar exigiéndole explicaciones…afortunadamente estaba amarrado.

-Balthazar…- susurró el más joven tratando de moverse, pensando que había cumplido su parte del trato y podría irse de ahí para esconder la cara en algún lugar hasta dentro de un milenio o dos, a pesar de sentir su cuerpo aun hormigueando…no podía creer que se hubiera permitido…

El mayor le miró un momento y sonrió de medio lado, luego gateó sobre su cuerpo hasta que quedaron cara a cara, entonces Balthazar le susurró de una forma que le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza

–Espero que aun tengas reservas para mí…

-Pero…-comenzó a protestar Castiel siendo vilmente interrumpido por la durísima polla del mayor frotándose contra la suya húmeda y expuesta, moviéndose de forma constante provocando una deliciosa fricción mientras sus manos abrían de un tirón la camisa blanca de Castiel, haciendo rodar los botones contra la duela de la habitación.

-Esta vez ambos vamos a tener diversión Cass, por que por mucho que disfrute verte retorcer y correrte, yo también necesito un poco de atención - Castiel cerró los ojos al sentir la camisa abrirse y su espalda se arqueó al sentir el roce en su entrepierna…estaba sensible, acababa de tener un orgasmo después de todo y nadie podía culparlo por temblar cuando la tela de los pantalones de Balthazar friccionaba su polla invitándola a despertar de nuevo…y estaba lográndolo por cierto.

Por eso no se da cuenta cuando levanta la cabeza al sentir que su ami…¿amante? Se ha levantado un poco y comenzado a sacarse la chaqueta, es ahí cuando razona que Balthazar sigue completamente vestido, igual que él mismo que solo tiene la cremallera de los pantalones abajo, de ahí conserva hasta su gabardina.

-Estorban…-Dice Balthazar mandando a volar su camiseta negra sobre su cabeza y yendo directamente a atacar el cinturón de los pantalones de Castiel, soltando el botón y bajándolos de un tirón junto con la ropa interior…de repente se siente expuesto, humillado y vergonzosamente excitado.

No se dio cuenta cómo, pero de repente los pantalones, calcetines y zapatos del mayor desaparecieron, dejándolo en total libertad para devorar por completo a su presa con cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sin más cubrió el cuerpo más pequeño de Castiel con el suyo, para el ángel de ojos azules fue como si echaran madera seca en una hoguera, porque si hubiera tenido las manos libres se hubiera aferrado a la espalda de Balthazar hasta dejarle las uñas marcadas, pero como no podía, solo logró aferrarse y retorcer la corbata que lo aprisionaba contra la cabecera de la cama.

-¿ansioso…o impaciente? – Castiel hubiera querido contestar que ambos, que se moviera o hiciera algo o preguntar si acaso necesitaba una invitación formal, pero toda idea lógica escapó de su cerebro cuando la boca de su amante se apoderó del pulso palpitando en su cuello, arrancándole un gemidito mientras reanudaba el vaivén de su pelvis sobre la de Cass.

-Eres…- su frase ofensiva se vio cortada por un jadeo demasiado sonoro como para enorgullecerle- eres maquiavélico – completó retorciendo nuevamente la corbata entre sus dedos cuando la mano de Balthazar descendió hasta su firme trasero y lo empujó aún más contra su cuerpo, aumentando la fricción y haciendo que el cuerpo de Castiel se retorciera.

-Nop…- contestó entrecortado- solo soy un ángel travieso.- Balthazar le miró un momento a los ojos y volvió a sonreír.- abre…- ordenó mientras acariciaba los labios de Cass con su dedo índice.

Inexplicablemente obedeció, y aun mas inexplicablemente permitió al par de dedos invasores adentrarse en su boca, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, serpenteó la lengua alrededor de ellos, provocando que Balthazar suspirara y empujara bruscamente su cadera contra él, le gustó la sensación que le provocó el saber que el mayor disfrutaba lo que hacía, que podía volverlo de gelatina, justo como estaba él en ese momento. Pronto dejó de sentirse en clara desventaja y apretó los labios en torno a su nuevo par de juguetes, succionando y acariciando con la lengua hasta que le arrancó un gemido a su dueño, lo cual dejó a Castiel sonriendo triunfante.

-Empezamos a jugar rudo Cass- Iba a contestarle cualquier cosa, él sabía qué, lo tenía perfectamente claro en su mente, pero cuando la boca del mayor se cerró sobre su clavícula succionando y rasgando con los dientes, y su mano serpenteó por el estómago y el vientre hasta llegar a tomar el control de su polla para comenzar a acariciarla lentamente, no pudo más que arquear la espalda y gemir, olvidándose por completo de todo su léxico.

Mientras una de las manos y la boca de Balthazar se encargaban de mantener a  
Castiel en una nube de placer, los dedos ensalivados de su otra mano se acercaban peligrosamente a acariciar su entrada, notando al menor respingar cuando sintió su toque, pero no se apartó.

Poco a poco fue atreviéndose a más, lamiendo y besando uno de los pezones mientras introducía con cuidado el primer dedo, logrando sensaciones contrastantes que hicieron a Castiel removerse inquieto y gemir entrecortado, mientras inconscientemente no sabía si alejarse o empujar contra las manos de su ex amigo, que en esos momentos movía su dedo en círculos provocándole cosquillas en algún lugar de su vientre.

-Basta…- logró susurrar hallando su voz en algún lugar, aun tratando de detener toda aquella locura, obviamente no vio venir la mordida al sensible botoncito que ahora torturaba Balthazar, ni el segundo dedo introduciéndose con relativa facilidad, mucho menos el chillido que se escapó de su garganta.

-Oh…¿seguro?, aquí tu amiguito no opina lo mismo – Balthazar rio mientras pasaba el pulgar por la punta de la polla roja en su mano, repartiendo el líquido que goteaba y haciendo a Castiel morderse el labio y echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras apretaba los ojos.- y es evidente que yo me llevo mejor con él.-cuando los dedos dentro de él empezaron a moverse al mismo ritmo que la paja que Balthazar le hacía se olvidó de su negativa, se le olvidó hasta su nombre y qué hacía ahí.

Cuando Balthazar consideró que estuvo listo, y antes de que la cosa terminara, antes de que él pudiera comenzar a divertirse, se detuvo, mirando como Castiel trataba de tomar aire desesperadamente, con los labios sangrantes y el rubor de sus mejillas extendido por su cuello y parte de su pecho, las muñecas rojas y los dedos largos aferrados a la tela de la corbata que lo sujetaba. Sabía que no estaba obligándolo a nada, él no era un humano común y si quisiera se hubiera podido largar desde que Balthazar le amarró, pero seguía allí y a pesar de sus protestas esporádicas,  
Balthazar juraba que estaba por comenzar a suplicar.

Por mucho que le tentara la idea, no había tiempo para eso, llevaban demasiado tiempo en ese jueguito y de verdad que él mismo comenzaba a requerir urgentemente un poquito de atención.

-Aun puedes arrepentirte- dijo sin saber muy bien el porqué, mirando directamente a los ojos azules, entrecerrados y vidriosos que le juraron que en ese momento lo que menos quería su dueño era levantarse de allí, arrancándole una sonrisa amplia al mayor que lentamente se fue posicionando entre las piernas de Castiel, abriéndole un poco más y tomando la polla de Castiel con una mano al tiempo que se situaba en su entrada, sintiendo la anticipación de su compañero.

-Oh Cass esto va a ser jodidamente bueno…-fue un aviso, cuando terminó de hablar comenzó a empujar lentamente sin dejar de masturbar al ojiazul, que jadeaba de manera casi alarmante, empujando contra la mano que le atendía mientras Balthazar tenía que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no correrse en el mismo instante en el que comenzó a entrar, estaba tan absolutamente estrecho , suave y cálido que podía quedarse quieto y las simples contracciones esporádicas que provocaba la paja de Cass le harían terminar, pero no quería eso.

Una vez hubo entrado por completo y la piel del trasero de Castiel rozaba sus testículos, en serio tuvo que quedarse quieto un par de minutos o iba a terminar haciendo un ridículo muy grande, claro que tampoco ayudaban los lloriqueos entre adoloridos y extasiados que estaba dando el más joven justo junto a su oreja.

-Tranquilo…relájate- le susurró Balthazar encontrando el lóbulo de la oreja del ojiazul y comenzando a jugar con él, lamiéndolo, mordisqueándolo y succionándolo hasta que Castiel involuntariamente movió su pelvis, gimiendo alto cuando su movimiento hizo que la polla de Balthazar encontrara algo dentro de él que le erizó todos los vellos del cuerpo e hizo que sus pezones se pusieran duros y mucho más sensibles.

Esa fue la señal que el mayor necesitó para salir por completo del cuerpo de su amante y luego volver a entrar sin perder la dirección, lo logró porque cuando volvió a enfundarse, Castiel arqueó la espalda y gimió bajito. Ahora que Balthazar conocía ese sonido quiso más, por lo que comenzó a mover nuevamente su mano sincronizándose con sus envestidas, vio estrellas detrás de sus párpados cada vez que golpeó la próstata del más joven y este le apretaba de forma deliciosa en su interior, murmurando incoherencias que iban desde “está mal” a “ Mas rápido Balthazar por favor más..”

Todo eso le estaba llevando al límite, obedeciendo a su cuerpo y dejándose ir a la velocidad que este le exigía, sintiendo como el pene en su mano se hinchaba de forma repentina y Castiel gemía fuerte y sin miedo empujándose contra él, de pronto se quedó quieto y aferrando la corbata, húmeda por el sudor entre sus manos, lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta en un grito mudo y los ojos apretados mientras empapaba su mano por segunda vez en la noche y se contraía alrededor de su polla haciéndole apretar los dientes y aferrarse a las sabanas, arrugándolas a los lados de la cabeza del ojiazul.

Se quedó quieto por unos segundos mientras su compañero lograba respirar de nuevo, cuando los ojos azules volvieron a mirarle había una disculpa pintada en ellos, que no tardó en ser externada…

-lo siento…- susurró Cass con la voz ronca por el concierto de gemidos y lloriqueos de hace un momento. – Pero de verdad no podía…- Balthazar puso un dedo sobre sus labios sonriendo de nuevo, al ángel más joven había llegado a darle miedo esa sonrisa en menos de dos horas…

-Aún no hemos terminado…- y sin decir más comenzó a moverse nuevamente, haciendo a Castiel cerrar los ojos y negar vehementemente con la cabeza.

-No…Balthazar ya no…ya no puedo…Ohdios- estaba golpeando certeramente “ese” punto en su interior de forma repetida, mientras le jadeaba sobre los labios y le veía apretar los ojos y contraer los músculos de su pecho, sin poder evitarlo volvió a gemir y a suspirar, excitado nuevamente por la estimulación y el espectáculo del ángel mayor regalándole sus gestos de éxtasis.

Balthazar tomó la parte posterior de los muslos del más joven y los levantó un poco, continuando con sus embestidas y haciéndolas más profundas y rápidas, en verdad le faltaba poco, muy poco.

-Estás tan apretado…así Cass- el hecho de que le estuviera jadeando y suspirando en el cuello solo hacía el placer del ojiazul multiplicarse, sentía que…

-…otra vez, no puedo…de verdad no…- un chillido desde el fondo de su garganta interrumpió sus quejas, sentía como ya comenzaba a contraerse de nuevo alrededor de Balthazar, su cuerpo estaba tan sensible y su próstata estaba siendo golpeada con tanta intensidad que probablemente no necesitaría ningún estímulo más para...

Balthazar gritó cuando los músculos de Castiel se contrajeron fuertemente a su alrededor, haciéndole vaciarse en su interior mientras sentía como su estómago era empapado por la casi incipiente cantidad de semen que Cass dejó escapar al mismo tiempo que gritaba su tercer orgasmo de la noche. El mayor se dejó caer cansado sobre él…

-Eso estuvo…-trató de decir, pero la verdad es que, a pesar de que la había pasado bomba, estaba terriblemente cansado, no quería pensar como estaba su compañero, así que decidido a no mover un músculo por unos minutos, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Castiel enterrando la cara en su cuello y relajándose con el ritmo cardiaco de su compañero desacelerándose.

Dean se sentía bastante relajado, nada mejor que unos tragos de whiskey en la excelente compañía de su hermano, buena música y unos cuantos besos era todo lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de cualquier pesar, no había criaturas raras sueltas por ahí ni peligros detrás de cada esquina oscura. No señor, lo único que había en el mundo para él era Sam con la espalda recargada contra la puerta de la habitación mientras él le comía la boca al mismo tiempo que intentaba meter la llave en la chapa.

Cuando por fin lograron entrar la habitación estaba medianamente a oscuras, pero la verdad es que ninguno de ellos se fijó ni en sus cosas desperdigadas ni en nada mas que no fuera que a Dean le urgía tener el cuerpo de su hermano sobre la cama a medio desvestir pero a la de YA, claro que una parada técnica repitiendo la operación anterior, con Sam y la puerta mientras este se aferraba al cuello de su cazadora, no era para despreciarse…no al menos hasta que Sam se quedó más quieto que un muerto y dejó de responderle a los besos, cuando se separó para ver que estaba mal ni siquiera le dio tiempo de preguntar nada cuando Sammy medio gritó…

-¡OH, por Dios!- tapándose los ojos y dándose media vuelta hasta quedar de cara a la puerta, Dean volteó a ver qué cosa había puesto así a Sammy con el arma empuñada y dudó en reprimir un hibrido entre una arcada y una carcajada que se formó en su estómago.

-Santa mie…- volteó asqueado hacia la puerta que Sam ya había abierto para ir a sentarse todo sonrojado en una de las jardineras del motel.- ¿Por qué en nuestra cama?- preguntó cabreadísimo el mayor de los Winchester- ¿Joder no podían por lo menos usar la que no se ocupa?- acotó señalando la cama llena de cosas que Castiel había creído le pertenecía…ahora eso explicaba muchas cosas.  
Dean se dio la vuelta preparado para salir cuando Sam entró hecho una tromba casi llevándoselo por el medio.

-Mi corbata…- dijo horrorizado señalando las muñecas de Castiel- oh mierda esa es mi corbata favorita…

-Sammy…calma, vamos afuera…- y ustedes dos tienen dos minutos para… ¡oh, mierda! desaparezcan de aquí y ya hablaremos mañana de lo que sea que quisieran – la preciosa borrachera de Dean se había bajado- y háganlo rápido que tenemos que recoger nuestras cosas y largarnos de aquí…  
Las miradas interrogantes dirigidas hacia Dean le hicieron rodar los ojos

-no pensaran que vamos a dormir aquí ¿cierto?- y con eso salió a hacer compañía a Sam, antes de cerrar la puerta ambos ángeles lograron escuchar el “voy a quemar esa corbata” de un enfurruñado Sam que no hizo más que arrancarles una carcajada a ambos…

-no importa, ya averiguaremos donde se quedaran y les haremos la travesura nuevamente…-dijo Balthazar mirando divertido hacia afuera, de pie junto a un Castiel completamente vestido y arreglado tras él…

-Eres malvado – dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa en los labios.

-naa…ya te lo dije, solo soy un ángel travieso.

 

F I N

....

solo puedo decir algo....

VALGAME CHUCK NO PUEDO CREER QUE YO HAYA ESCRITO ESTOOOO -extra blush- y ahora si me voy que voy a llegar derrapando al cine....


End file.
